


Shades of Midnight

by Laviente



Series: KuroKura Week 2018 [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Implied Nudity, Kissing, KuroKura Week 2018 Day Four, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16619363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laviente/pseuds/Laviente
Summary: Chrollo looks back on life and how things have turned out to be. Of course, it wouldn't have been possible without one very special blond.KuroKura Week 2018 Day Four: Free Day. Prompt: Goodnight Kiss.





	Shades of Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of KuroKura week guys! I had a lot of fun with this one despite it is super short. Probably my shortest oneshot thus far. But I really wanted to try a kissing prompt and I figured basing one off of a good night kiss would be interesting to do as I haven't read many of those. But, I hope you guys like it and it doesn't sound too bad. hahaha.
> 
> Again as always, a huge thanks and hug to Sweets Dreamer and Zizana8 for being supportive and there for me. You guys are amazing. ❤❤

Darkness had descended in a blanket around the area, shadowing the house within its welcoming allure and offered a serenity only found at night. The sounds of crickets chirping along with the rest of the night’s symphony created a lulling sensation, bringing about relaxation and comfort amid the tranquil moment. Even the small blinking dots which fluttered about in an intricate dance had announced the fireflies were also enjoying the gift of midnight.

  
A warm breeze swept across the vast plain and through tresses of raven-hue, causing it to sway about a strong, robust visage, while soft grey eyes surveyed the scene before him with mild interest.

  
The soft creaking of wood echoed along with the chorus around him as the wind caressed his exposed skin every so often and caused the arctic colored swing he sat upon to rock to and fro. Its gentle motion created a sense of repose, and he easily reclined back against it, one arm stretched across its length.

  
Idly, he raised the mug which had been sitting between his broad fingers to his mouth and took a draw off its contents, relishing in the flavor it had. Of course, the current batch his drink had come from was rather exceptional.

  
His lover surely knew how to make _outstanding_ coffee.

  
Chrollo expelled a sigh; things had been fairly quiet since he and Kurapika had gotten together, which was something he did not regret, yet had been one of the best decisions he had ever made.

  
Well, one of the best decisions _they_ had ever made.

  
Even though he was enjoying the relative peace of the moment, there was no denying that he was missing the company of the blond. More so, the warmth of the younger man’s body like when they embraced.

  
But he continued to watch the fireflies as they never ceased their intricate display, the erratic flashing only added to the rustic scene as they moved with the sway of colorful flowers which they danced about. It was definitely something Chrollo knew he would never grow tired of, even if it was an uncanny thing for him to enjoy.

  
It was late and Chrollo had retreated to the front porch of the home he shared with Kurapika, deciding to indulge in the isolation their location provided. Being as far away from the rest of the world was one thing he had been insistent on. For the constant threat of enemies and the danger they presented was something the older man had wanted to limit as much as possible, especially when it came to Kurapika.

  
Keeping the young Kurta safe was always a priority of his, which only became more intense after they got together. Being involved with a notable criminal such as himself and the blond being classified as a relic definitely made them valuable targets.

  
Even so, the life he shared with Kurapika was anything but _perfect,_ but being with him was no less than satisfying.

  
Lifting the cup once more to take another pull off the slowly cooling liquid within his mug, the sound of footsteps captivated his attention and he turned his head to gaze at the most _beautiful_ thing to ever grace his presence.

  
Golden hair, fair skin and luscious blue eyes with a body that Chrollo worshiped - even relished in touching - composed the angelic being who now stood beside him. A long, yet, thin velveteen blanket covered most of his lithe frame. From what exposed parts he was able to see, Chrollo ascertained that the boy was relatively nude. Or perhaps he was completely nude beneath the coverlet.

  
Another advantage of living remote from the rest of society.

  
A sly grin crossed over his lips.

  
“Figured I’d come out and say goodnight,” Kurapika began, and closed the gap between them, “since I am about to go to bed.” Then he leaned over the older man causing the blanket to shift its position slightly and revealed even more bare skin.

  
Chrollo’s breath hitched in his throat; the Kurta really was naked beneath the article that was wrapped around him.

  
He allowed his eyes to sweep the entirety of Kurapika’s body before focusing once more on those alluring blues, “I never expected this,” the older man hummed, attention staying on the blond, “but you do surprise me all the time.”

  
It was Kurapika’s turn to smile, though what adorned his plush lips was _anything_ but innocent. Chrollo rather loved it when the boy was impish and _flirted_ with him in a way.

  
One hand remained clutched to the blanket even though Kurapika allowed it to loosen enough around him so that his lover could get provocative glimpses of what lay beneath, while the other cupped Chrollo´s cheek.

  
“Well, I like being impulsive.” He purred and leaned in closer, lips mere inches from the older man’s, “And because I enjoy teasing you.” With the finality of his words, Kurapika closed the space between them, taking Chrollo’s lips with his own.

  
They lingered within the ardor of the kiss, and each moment that passed only heightened the torridity of it.

  
Kurapika deepened the kiss, though fleetingly and after allowing his tongue to play along Chrollo’s, he retracted, pulling on the man’s lower lip as he backed away.

  
The flush which accented the blond’s skin only made him look even more beautiful.

  
“But I wanted to give you a kiss goodnight.” Turning and preparing to walk back inside the house, he looked over his shoulder at the man he loved so much, the expression on Chrollo’s face was something Kurapika could never get enough of. “However, I will be waiting for you.” He added with a suggestive wink, and disappeared inside, leaving Chrollo alone and to the midnight air.

  
The remembrance of Kurapika’s lips against his own only lingered in his mind and the feel of it still on his skin. How he ever got lucky enough to have someone as special as Kurapika in his own miserable existence, Chrollo thought he’d never know. Questioning it, however, was something that he decided against long ago.

  
Fortune had smiled on him. No. On them _both,_ and to take that for granted would only be a grave injustice.

  
Instantly, he arose from the swing and decided to go after the blond, the thought of sharing a warm bed and answering Kurapika’s invite was more than enough to motivate him. To pass up this kind of opportunity - well any really - would prove to be such a waste.

  
Chrollo possessed, yet had earned the greatest treasure in the world, one that came in the form of an avenging angel who had taken pity on his soul. Perhaps he didn’t deserve Kurapika, maybe he wasn’t worthy of the younger man’s love, but to throw all that away, Chrollo thought would only be selfish.

  
Kurapika had truly sacrificed everything to be with him. Even gave him _forgiveness._

  
It was something that he would always be eternally grateful for.

  
Without a second thought, Chrollo trailed back into the house after the blond, his mug being left behind and forgotten to the mercy of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> One thing I actually loved about this is focusing on Chrollo's perspective and rumination. I know it isn't often done as most people prefer to write from Kurapika's perspective more then anything. But, I thought it would be nice to see the outlook he has when it comes down to how he feels about Kurapika and the relationship between them.
> 
> There have still been so many amazing submissions! I encourage everyone to check out anyone else who has participated in this event. :D
> 
> Next and final installment will be day seven: Fate/Regret


End file.
